<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The last recording by voyageusetemporelle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23858053">The last recording</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/voyageusetemporelle/pseuds/voyageusetemporelle'>voyageusetemporelle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Canon Compliant, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Peter Parker Needs a Hug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:01:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>558</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23858053</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/voyageusetemporelle/pseuds/voyageusetemporelle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A la fin d'Avengers Endgame, il y avait un deuxième message enregistré dans le casque d'Iron Man. Et il était pour Peter.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The last recording</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter</p><p>Gamin,<br/>
Je ne peux pas dire si tu verras un jour ce message.<br/>
Je voudrais tellement, crois-moi.<br/>
J'espère une chose, ne pas avoir à le visionner sans toi. Je ne le supporterai pas. Je retomberai peut-être dessus dans des années, tu sais, perdu au milieu des cartons et toutes sortes d'objets trainants dans le garage. Et si je le retrouve sans toi, alors je ne sais pas ce qui se passera. </p><p>Tout ça c'est pour toi Peter.<br/>
C'est pour ceux qui ont péri avec toi, bien sûr, mais c'est toi. C'est grâce à toi que nous allons remonter le temps et sauver le monde Peter. Tu te rends compte ? Bon, j'ai un peu de mérite, c'est vrai. Mais je ne peux pas supporter d'avoir la solution sous le nez et de ne pas la tenter. Je ne peux pas faire comme s'ils ne m'avaient rien dit, comme si personne ne me donnait un infime espoir de te revoir.<br/>
Hier soir j'ai trouvé la formule.<br/>
En fait, c'est bien plus compliqué que dans Retour vers le futur (je suis sûr que tu connais) et pourtant toutes les réponses sont devant mes yeux.</p><p>Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que ça représente.<br/>
Je vais peux être bientôt pouvoir dire à Morgan que je t'ai ramené.<br/>
Je sais qu'elle a trouvé la photo qui est dans la cuisine il y a peu de temps. Et elle est intelligente cette gamine tu sais, incroyable. Elle a demandé à Pepper bien sûr. Elle a demandé qui était sur la photo. Je crois que Pepper lui a expliqué qui tu étais, mais que tu n'étais plus là. Le soir elle m'a dit de ne pas être triste, que tu étais dans les étoiles et que tu nous regardais. Elle a dû le lire dans les livres pour enfants. </p><p>Mais c'était vrai.<br/>
Tu étais parti dans les étoiles, sous mes yeux. Et je suis resté là.<br/>
C'est moi qui suis désolé Peter.<br/>
Tu sais, les dernières paroles des gens restent longtemps dans la tête. C'était toi tout craché. Laisses-moi te dire une chose. C'est moi qui suis désolé, et tu n'avais pas à t'inquiéter pour moi à ce moment. Tu as été héroïque. Mais je refuse de croire que c'étaient tes dernières paroles. Je vais tout faire pour te ramener gamin. Tes dernières paroles n'arriveront que dans de nombreuses années. Je suis persuadé qu'elles seront tout aussi altruistes cela dit. Tu m'étonnes toujours. Les miennes le seront sûrement bien moins, un truc du genre « je suis Iron Man », tu sais, le sarcasme jusqu'au bout. </p><p>Si tu regardes ce message, j'espère que nous avons réussi. Que le monde entier célèbre la victoire. Que la fin de cette histoire est heureuse.<br/>
La fin de mon histoire, peut-être. On ne sait pas à quoi s'attendre.<br/>
Et si c'est le cas, il ne faut pas t'en vouloir. Je sais ce que je fais. Je veux tenter ce voyage dans le temps, je veux protéger ceux que j'aime. Il y aura beaucoup d'autres personnes autour de toi pour te soutenir, t'aimer et te protéger Peter.<br/>
Et si le monde dans lequel toi et Morgan allez grandir est en paix, alors ça en vaux la peine. </p><p>Tu es le garçon le plus incroyable que j'ai rencontré. Un jeune homme maintenant.<br/>
Mais tout va bien se passer, tu es fort Peter.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>